1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and method. More particularly, methods and apparatuses of the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus which can display a connection state of an external device on a terminal of the display apparatus, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, on one side or rear side of a display apparatus such as a TV, there are terminals which are connected to connectors of external devices. On a display apparatus such as a smart TV, various terminals such as a LAN, USB, HDMI1, AViN, PC IN, and ANT are provided.
A display apparatus which has such various terminals is placed on one side of a wall in a wall-mountable or standing form. Since the display apparatus is placed on one side of the wall, a user is unable to easily see the direction in which the terminals provided in a direction of one side or rear side of the display apparatus are placed. Therefore, there is a problem that a user cannot easily connect a connector to a terminal which corresponds to the connector of an external device.
Moreover, in a conventional display apparatus, when a connector of an external device is connected to a terminal, information regarding whether or not the connector is properly connected to the terminal, is not provided. Therefore, a user can only know whether or not the external device is properly connected to the display apparatus based on whether or not data from the external device connected to the terminal of the display apparatus is executed through the display apparatus.
In the case of a conventional display apparatus, information regarding terminals connected to a plurality of connector terminals is not provided. Therefore, there is a problem that a user cannot readily determine to which terminal he/she should connect connectors of the plurality of external devices.